DEAD HEARTS
by Hunter of Artemis101
Summary: "No one had thought that it would be her...to close the Doors of Death."


**DEAD HEARTS:**

* * *

**"I can say it but you won't believe me, you say you do but you don't deceive me. It's hard to know they're out there, it's hard to know that they're still there. I can say it but you won't believe me, you say you do but you don't deceive me...dead hearts are everywhere." -Dead Hearts, Stars.**

* * *

No one had ever thought that it would be _her_.

No one had ever thought that it would be her, that would close the Doors of Death.

They had thought that it would be Leo Valdez, he was of course the most likely suspect. Even Percy was accounted for, with his fatal flaw of loyalty. Nico, Annabeth, Thalia.. everyone was a suspect. Random campers, Gods, huntresses, everyone.

Everyone except for her.

They had all said that she was much too selfish, much too vain. To spoiled to the core, rotten, nasty, unruly. But she always knew that it would be her, despite what everyone else had thought. It was her destiny. It was what she had to do to make up for all the wasted, neglected years.

So, on the day of the battle, hours before, she approached Piper McLean- one of the prophecy children. She wasn't one, but Piper was.

Piper's sitting on a chair, looking out at the brightly lit sky. There preparing for war, planning on the ArgoII as Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter's transportation.

"Hey," she brushes her brown hair over her shoulder. It's tangled, surprisingly. "Can I sit?" Piper nods hesitantly, and she can see the look of disgust in her eyes. She sits anyway. "Big day, huh?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what, Piper?"

"Being so..." her voice trails off. She had always been so envious of Piper. The daughter of Aphrodite had Jason. Not only that, she was a good spirit. Nice to everyone, even if she despised the thought of being nice to her. More importantly, Piper tolerated her, which wasn't something many people would do. She wasn't sure why she was so cruel to people. Perhaps it was her mother's genes... or maybe it was her own. She didn't know, and that was irrelevant right now. Waving the thought away, she finishes Piper's thoughts.

"Nice?"

Piper cringes under her hurt stare. "I wasn't going to say that."

"You didn't have to." She says slowly, but her voice is gentle. "And the only reason I'm being kind is because this is probably the last time I'll ever see you." Piper's face twists in abrupt anger, and she knows that Piper had taken her words in reverse.

"Gee, thanks. I've always wanted someone to tell me that I was going to die."

"I didn't mean it like that." Piper's long, thin eyebrows pull together in confusion. Then, her eyes change color in realization. She had always wanted to have kaleidoscope eyes, but her other abilities would have to do.

Urgently, Piper shakes her shoulder. It doesn't hurt, but it's firm enough to jerk her thoughts back over to her. "What are you talking about? Why would you die?" She needs to go, or else Piper would never let her leave when she figures out what she's planning to do.

So she wraps her arms tightly around Piper's shoulders. "Goodbye, Piper. I'm so proud of you. I'm so proud of the person you are, so proud that you are strong." Piper stiffens under her touch and it's not from disgust. It's from surprise. Then, Piper hugs her back.

She pulls away from Piper, and her forever changing eyes have tears in them. "Don't do this." She knows then. Piper knows. "Please."

"Who else would you rather have to do it? Percy? Leo? _Jason_?" Piper lets out a small, choked sob at the mention of his name. "Annabeth? Frank? Hazel? Just the thought makes you in tears, Pipes."

"So? We can work this out!" Desperation leaks in Piper's voice, and she turns away from her angst face, a thick drape of brunette hair shielding her form Piper's gaze.

"I never could do what you could. I never could do anything meaningful, not really. But, this is something I can do." Piper shakes her head repeatedly, but she keeps talking. "Just remember me, Piper. And when you and Jason have kids one day-which I know you will- please tell them my name."

"Okay," Piper's voice is hoarse.

"See you later."

"Yeah." Piper's in tears now. "See you later."

Then, she leaves.

* * *

The battles starting now, but she makes no attempt to fight.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth shrieks at her, her dagger going clear through a Hellhounds chest. "Help us!" She gives her a small smile, and nods her head meaningfully. She's at peace now, every move she makes it's full of tranquility. She dodges a few campers and she can see the confusion working through the daughter of Athena. Then, she understands almost instantly.

She mouths the words. "Do what you have to do." She nods, then flees from the scene. Runs from the battle, runs from the agonizing screams of wounded, injured campers. She runs right up to the monster's who are guarding the Doors.

"Hey-" there big, gruff voice starts, startled.

"Let me through...please." This is her last time to use proper manners, and she's going to use them. The two men/monsters glance at each other, before stepping to the side. She slips in between them and into the darkly lit room. She runs to the Doors of Death, and embraces them with a smile.

She's not afraid.

She opens them, and a rush of loud wind rings out, popping her ears. Better get used to it, that's all you're going to be hearing for, well, forever. But she's okay with it. She's accepted it, and is at peace with the whole concept. But, before she steps in, she thinks she sees her mother's tear stricken face. Then, her mother smiles. It's a bittersweet smile, but it's a proud one. Her mother gives her a curt nod, and then she steps in.

It's all darkness after that.

No one had ever thought that it would be her.

No one had ever thought that it would be Drew Tanaka to close the Doors of Death.

* * *

**"They were kids that I once knew, they were kids that I once knew, now there all dead hearts to you. They were kids that I once knew, they were kids that I once knew...now they are all dead hearts to you." -Dead Hearts, Stars.**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's bad, but I wrote it in a rush. Anyways, I really think that Drew or Reyna is going to close the Doors of Death. Rick doesn't really kill of main characters, and I think that Leo and Nico are safe. R&R please! :) **


End file.
